L'Amour après l'Enfer
by Eowyn Malefoy
Summary: Harry en a assez. Il décide de quitter son oncle et sa tante, mais pour se retrouver où au bout du compte ?[Je sais c’est nul comme résumé mais je veux pas en mettre trop, venez lire quand même s’il vous plaît] Slash HPDM
1. L'Enfer

Auteure : Eowyn Malefoy  
  
Genre : Slash, pour ceux qui ne savent pas c'est une relation entre 2 hommes alors homophobes passer votre chemin. C'est un Harry/Draco. POV des 2 personnages principals : Harry pis Draco  
  
Disclamer : Alors toujours et encore la même chanson, les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K.Rowling (la chanceuse ^_~)  
  
Références : Tome 1, 2, 3, 4 et 5  
  
Résumé : Harry en a assez. Il décide de quitter son oncle et sa tante, mais pour se retrouver où au bout du compte ? *Slash HP/DM*  
  
Petit mot de l'auteur : Me voilà pour une nouvelle fic. J'aimerais ça avoir votre avis du premier chapitre pour savoir si l'histoire en vaut la peine. Bien pour vous situer Harry est dans son été après sa sixième année donc il peut utilisé la magie. Les pensées de Harry sont entre * *. Petite parenthèse pour ceux qui veulent la suite d'Une retenue à rebondissement et bien je l'écrirai aussitôt que j'aurai un plan en attendant je vous envoi celle-ci (le chapitre 8 est déjà écrit y reste pu qu'à le poster).  
  
Petit mot de l'auteur #2 : J'aimerais que vous sachiez cette idée m'est venu pendant que je lisais une fic de Nyny {Consolation} et j'aimerais lui dédier cette fic. Merci de votre attention (pour ceux qui vont lire ça).  
  
L'Amour après l'Enfer  
  
Chapitre 1 : L'Enfer  
  
« POV d'Harry »  
  
* Ça fait à peine une semaine que je suis de retour et mon enfer est de retour. Il continu toujours à me faire ça et c'est de pire en pire. *  
  
Harry était dans la plus petite chambre du Privet Drive et se remémorait des souvenirs douloureux.  
  
[Flash Back]  
  
Harry venait juste de finir de ranger ses affaires dans « sa chambre » que la tante Pétunia lui cria de venir souper.  
  
Il décida d'y aller tout de suite puisqu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire.  
  
Aussitôt arrivé dans la cuisine, l'oncle Vernon lui ordonna de tous les servirent ce qu'il fit sans discuter. Une fois toutes les assiettes remplies et servies il s'en servi une et alla s'asseoir à la table et commença à manger sans aucune autre cérémonie. À la fin du repas Vernon pris la parole en s'adressant à Harry :  
  
« Je crois qu'il est nécessaire de te rappeler les règles de cette maison tout de suite avant qu'un 'accident' arrive. Tu feras le lavage, le ménage, sans ton bout de bois, tu enlèveras aussi les mauvaises herbes du jardin et tu feras la vaisselle après chaque repas. »  
  
« Je crois, au contraire, que certaines règles vont changer. Je ne ferai que mon lavage, seulement le ménage de la chambre où je dors et je vais seulement laver la vaisselle que j'utiliserai et tout ça, avec magie. » répliqua Harry.  
  
« Tu n'as pas le droit de te servir de cette chose ! » rétorqua aussitôt son oncle.  
  
Harry, qui savait qu'il avait la situation en main, sortit un petit bout de papier de sa poche et le tendit à Vernon qui le prit aussitôt.  
  
Il lut le petit morceau de papier :  
  
'Les élèves qui ont fini leur sixième année avec succès peuvent utilisé la magie.'  
  
« Tu viens de faire ce mot pour pouvoir en faire. »  
  
« Bien sûr que non ! Si j'utilise la magie alors que cela m'est interdit je me ferais expulsé de l'école ! Réfléchi idiot ! » Harry se demandait vraiment comment son oncle pouvait être aussi idiot.  
  
Pour Vernon s'en fut trop. Il lança un regard à sa femme signifiant de sortir immédiatement et elle s'exécuta en amenant avec elle un Dudley déçu de manquer le spectacle.  
  
Harry sut aussitôt ce qui l'attendait et regretta énormément de ne pas avoir amener sa baguette avec lui.  
  
« Je crois que tu n'as pas très bien comprit les leçons de l'été passé. » commença son oncle un peu trop doucement au goût de Harry « Je sais que tu n'as pas ton bout de bois avec toi parce que sinon tu l'aurais déjà en main. »  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que je n'attends pas avant de la sortir.» Harry essayait de gagner du temps.  
  
« Ça ne marche pas avec moi. »  
  
Il lui asséna un coup de poing sur la joue avec une rapidité qui surprenait toujours Harry. Ce dernier fut projeter sur la chaise qu'il était assis deux minutes auparavant et tomba de sur celle-ci ne réussissant pas à retrouver son équilibre. Vernon ne perdit pas une seconde et lui donna un coup de pied droit dans le ventre. Harry en eu le souffle coupé et rapprocha ses jambes de son torse pour ne put recevoir de coup sur cet endroit. Son oncle continua pareil et, cette fois, son pied heurta les tibias de Harry qui lâcha un gémissement de douleur ayant retrouver son souffle.  
  
« Et maintenant tu vas m'écouter. » commença Vernon en lui donnant un autre coup « Tu n'utiliseras pas ce bout de bois ridicule et tu feras toutes les corvées qu'on te demanderas de faire. » il haussa un sourcil attendant sa réponse, mais seul un gémissement lui répondu. Il lui donna quelques autres coups pour la forme et lui ordonna de déguerpir  
  
Harry se releva tant bien que mal et se dirigea vers l'escalier et s'engouffra dans sa chambre. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit ne pensant qu'à dormir et c'est ce qu'il fit.  
  
[Fin du Flash Back]  
  
Harry enleva sa main de sur ses jambes et l'appuya sur l'édredon pour aussitôt l'enlever. Il avait placer sa main sur une tache de sang sécher et ça lui rappelait d'autres mauvais souvenirs.  
  
* Il a recommencer trois jours après cette première fois et il a multiplier les coups, mais hier il y a été jusqu'au sang et il m'a dit qu'il reviendrait puisqu'il avait maintenant ma baguette (et oui le lendemain matin de la première fois je me suis réveiller et je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais plus ma baguette et au déjeuner Vernon s'empressa de me dire que c'est lui qui l'avait je ne me suis pas demandé comment il avait pu l'avoir puisque j'avais deviné que c'était Pétunia qui l'avait pris...) je me suis ensuite endormi de fatigue et de douleur peu de temps après qu'il soit partit.[soupir] Faudrait que je nettoie ça.... * Il alla prendre sa baguette, mais se souvint qu'il ne l'avait plus donc qu'il serait obligé de nettoyer l'édredon à la main et il laissa tombé l'idée en pensant : * De toute façon dans quelques jours je ne serai plus ici...*  
  
*************************** Et voilà le premier chapitre est fini. J'espère que vous aimerez ce début d'histoire.  
  
Une petite review serais la bienvenue pour savoir si ça vaut la peine de continuer...  
  
^_~ E.M. 


	2. Enfin libre !

Auteure : Eowyn Malefoy  
  
Genre : Slash, pour ceux qui ne savent pas c'est une relation entre 2 hommes alors homophobes passer votre chemin. C'est un Harry/Draco. POV des 2 personnages principaux : Harry pis Draco  
  
Disclamer : Alors toujours et encore la même chanson, les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K.Rowling (la chanceuse ^_~)  
  
Références : Tome 1, 2, 3, 4 et 5  
  
Résumé : Harry en a assez. Il décide de quitter son oncle et sa tante, mais pour se retrouver où au bout du compte ? *Slash HP/DM*  
  
Petit mot de l'auteur : J'aurais bien aimé le posté avant, mais j'ai été prise toute la fin de semaine et lundi et mardi j'ai été trop paresseuse. 'suis désolé ^_^;;; Mais bon le voilà et je vous laisse le lire.  
  
Autre petit mot : pour ceux et celles qui veulent savoir c'est quand que je publierais la suite, eh bien j'en c'est rien ^_^;;;; va y aller selon les reviews : donc plus y'a de reviews plus vite la suite va venir ^_^  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
-Anadrielle : Je suis contente de savoir que t'apprécie. Pour la baguette ben.. c'était un oublie de ma part, désolé^_^;;;; Je suis heureuse que tu me l'ai fait pensé et j'ai réparé mon erreur. Bon, comment il va se sortir de là.... Eh bien moi je trouve que c'est pas bien compliqué qu'est-ce que j'ai mis, mais je préfère me concentrer sur le slash ^-^. J'espère que tu vas aimé ce deuxième chapitre tout autant que le précédant ^_~ E.M.  
  
-Mina Black : J'suis heureuse que t'apprécie le début ^-^ j'espère que tu vas aussi aimé la suite ^_~ E.M.  
  
-Hannange : Merci pour ta review ^^ sérieusement j'aime beaucoup ton avis perso ^_~ tk j'espère que ton avis ne changeras pas après ce chapitre ^_~ E.M.  
  
L'Amour après l'Enfer  
  
Chapitre 2 : Enfin libre !  
  
* De toute façon dans quelques jours je ne serai plus ici...*  
  
Harry s'endormit sur cette pensée.  
  
Le lendemain il se réveilla avec la voix fort 'mélodieuse' de sa tante Pétunia qui lui criait dessus pour qu'il vienne tout de suite dans la cuisine s'il voulait manger ce matin. C'est en marmonnant et en grimaçant qu'il se leva tant bien que mal et se dirigea vers les escaliers.  
  
Arrivé en bas, il prit une toast, commença à la beurrer et commença à la manger en regardant dans le vide pas le moins du monde conscient des regards curieux des autres. Après quelques secondes de fixage intensif, les Dursley se lassèrent de se spectacle et recommencèrent à manger.  
  
Après avoir fini sa rôtie, il se leva se versa un verre de lait, le bu et ramassa sa vaisselle pour la laver. Une fois la vaisselle propre et ranger il retourna dans sa chambre pour finir son plan mental de comment sortir de cette prison.  
  
Il s'assit sur son lit et commença à réfléchir. Il s'avait très bien que les Dursley partaient aujourd'hui pour aller magasiner et qu'il aurait le champ libre, car ils ne voulaient pas de lui avec eux et de toute façon ça l'arrangeait. Pendant le reste de la matinée il resta assis sur son lit jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un frappe à la porte et l'ouvre avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot.  
  
« Nous partons à l'instant. Ne fait pas exploser la maison, ne la met pas en désordre non plus et tu devras te débrouiller pour manger. » Aussitôt tout ça dit, Vernon partit sans un regard à Harry.  
  
Mais le jeune adolescent s'en foutait carrément. Il attendit d'être sur d'avoir entendu la voiture s'en aller et il s'élançant hors de sa chambre en direction de la chambre des maîtres. Il fouilla partout dans la pièce en prenant soin de tout remettre à sa place, mais ne trouva pas ce qu'il cherchait. Harry était pourtant sûr qu'ils l'auraient mise ici puisqu'ils étaient sûr qu'Harry n'aurait jamais le cœur de venir fouiller ici.  
  
Il leva les yeux au plafond en un signe d'exaspération. C'est là qu'il se souvint que le plafond se soulevait(NdA :vous savez celui qui est fait d'espèce de rectangle et que ceux-ci se soulèvent individuellement ^-^ vous allez peut-être me demander pourquoi y'a un plafond comme ça dans la maison, mais j'ai pas trouvé d'autres idées que ça). Le Gryffondor alla chercher la chaise du bureau et grimpa dessus puis souleva un rectangle sans difficulté. Il le posa pas trop loin de lui et aperçut immédiatement ce qu'il cherchait : sa baguette. Il n'eut pas trop de difficulté à l'attraper et aussitôt que cela fut fait il replaça le rectangle, sauta de la chaise et la replaça presque exactement au même endroit où il l'avait pris.  
  
Harry se dirigea comme une flèche dans sa chambre content d'avoir réussi d'accomplir sa première étape. Par contre il ne perdit pas de temps et commença à faire ses valises. Une fois tout ranger dans sa malle il rapetissa son balai et le plaça à l'intérieur. Quand sa malle fut rapetisser et ranger dans sa poche Harry descendit en bas et il écrit un mot pour les Dursley :  
  
'Je m'en vais pour de bon. Vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler de moi. Adieu  
  
P.S. : Très bonne cachette pour la baguette j'ai failli ne pas la trouvé, mais je l'ai quand même.  
  
H.P.'  
  
Il y avait pensé pendant dix minutes à savoir s'il leur écrivait un mot ou pas. Il avait finalement opté pour le mot pour qu'ils sachent qu'ils ne le reverraient plus. Harry laissa le mot sur la table étant sûr que quelqu'un la trouverait.  
  
Le survivant se dirigea le plus vite qu'il put dehors et verrouilla la porte ne voulant pas que les Dursley se fasse voler quelque chose.  
  
*Gryffondor un jour, Gryffondor toujours.* Il sourit en ayant cette pensée.  
  
Le jeune homme fit un signe avec sa baguette et quelques secondes plus tard le Magicobus apparut devant lui. Un Homme boutonneux sortit du bus et Harry le reconnu aussitôt : c'était Stan Rocade.  
  
« Bonjour Harry, tu montes? »  
  
« Bien sûr, c'est pour ça que je vous ai appelé. » dit Harry avec un sourire.  
  
« Tu vas où, cette fois ? » demanda Stan en montant dans le Magicobus.  
  
« Même place, Chaudron Baveur. » et il glissa onze mornilles dans la main de Stan après que celui-ci lui ait dit le prix.  
  
Le contrôleur fit un signe affirmatif de la tête et Harry alla s'installer un peu plus loin dans le bus. Une fois arrivé à destination il remercia Ernie et Stan et descendit du Magicobus.  
  
Il entra dans le Chaudron Baveur et se dirigea dans le fond pour arriver sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il prit aussitôt la direction de la banque des sorciers et entra à l'intérieur.  
  
Il demanda à aller à son coffre et il y fut conduit. Harry rempli sa bourse de Gallions, de Mornilles et de Noises et sortit du coffre pour retourner dans le chariot qui le ramènerait à l'air libre.  
  
Une fois sortit de la banque il se dirigea vers le bar et il y entra. Harry se dirigea vers le comptoir.  
  
« Pourrais-je avoir une chambre s'il vous plaît. » demanda-t-il à Tom qui était au comptoir.  
  
« Euh... Je viens de laisser la dernière libre à un touriste, mais je peux peut-être demander à quelqu'un de partager sa chambre avec toi, si elle est consentante et toi aussi ? »  
  
« Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer. »  
  
« Bien, alors si je me souviens bien je crois qu'un jeune homme de ton âge est venu prendre une chambre il n'y a pas si longtemps.... » Tom sortit un registre et le plaça sur le comptoir.  
  
« Ah! Voilà, C'est....Draco Malefoy. »  
  
Le Gryffondor en resta pantois. Que faisait Malefoy ici ? Est-ce qu'Harry voudrait partagé sa chambre avec, si Malefoy le voulait bien. Pendant qu'il réfléchissait à tout cela Harry entendit :  
  
« Ça ne me dérange pas. »  
  
******************************** Voilà la fin du deuxième chapitre. J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que le premier. J'aimerais avoir vos opinons sur le sujet S.V.P ^_~ Et n'oubliez pas : plus y'a de reviews plus vite la suite va venir ^_^E.M. 


	3. Explications

Auteure : Eowyn Malefoy  
  
Genre : Slash, pour ceux qui ne savent pas c'est une relation entre 2 hommes alors homophobes passer votre chemin. C'est un Harry/Draco. POV des 2 personnages principaux : Harry pis Draco  
  
Disclamer : Alors toujours et encore la même chanson, les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K.Rowling (la chanceuse ^_~)  
  
Références : Tome 1, 2, 3, 4 et 5  
  
Résumé : Harry en a assez. Il décide de quitter son oncle et sa tante, mais pour se retrouver où au bout du compte ? *Slash HP/DM  
  
Petit mot de l'auteur : Je suis immensément désolé pour l'énorme attente que vous avez dût subir pour attendre la suite, mais je suis là ^-^. Tout cas, pour le prochain chapitre ben m'a essayé de le posté mardi prochain, mais je dis bien essayé. Pour a suite eh bie je suis en train de faire le chapitre six et d'ici quelques jours il sera terminé.Les pensées de Draco seront entre / /. À présent je vous laisse lire.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
-Andadrielle : J'suis heureuse de savoir que t'apprécie encore et désolé pour l'énorme retard. La raison pour laquelle Draco est là eh bien tu vas sûrement la savoir, mais pas avant quelques chapitres, disons que ce n'est pas mon sujet principale pour le moment et j'espère que tu vas aimé ce chapitre ^_~ E.M. Bonne lecture !  
  
-Alexiel.v : Eh bien dans ce chapitre tu devrais savoir pourquoi ça ne le dérange et pour ce qui est de se passer aussi. J'espère que tu vas aimé ce chapitre.^_~ E.M.  
  
-Nahamy : J'suis super contente de savoir que tu aimes ça !! J'espère vraiment que tu vas apprécier la suite et me pardonner pour cette longue attente ^_~ E.M.  
  
L'Amour après l'Enfer  
  
Chapitre 3 : Explications  
  
*POV Draco*  
  
« Ça ne me dérange pas. »  
  
Les mots étaient sortis tout seul de sa bouche et à présent il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer : que c'était une chance unique et qu'il valait mieux pour lui de la prendre.  
  
Potter se retourna immédiatement en entendant ces mots et fut tout simplement surpris.  
  
« Pourquoi ? »  
  
« Pourquoi quoi ? » demanda sèchement Draco en réponse à la question, même s'il savait ce qu'elle voulait dire.  
  
« Pourquoi es-tu d'accord qu'on partage la même chambre ? »  
  
« Je te le dirai dans la chambre si tu acceptes. » répondit le Serpentard un peu plus doucement.  
  
Draco savait qu'il n'aurait sûrement jamais le cœur de lui dire réellement pourquoi, mais il fallait lui donné une raison quand même.  
  
« D'accord. » répondit Harry après un moment de réflexion.  
  
« Parfait, Je vais te faire un double de la clé et vous pourrez y aller ensemble. » Tout en disant ça Tom avait sorti sa baguette et prononça quelques mots et une clé apparu. « C'est la chambre numéro 13. »  
  
Draco prit la direction de la chambre en s'assurant que Potter le suivait. Il monta les marches et tourna à gauche. Il s'arrêta finalement devant la porte avec le numéro 13 écrit dessus et il sortit sa clé pour débarrer la porte.  
  
« Après toi. » dit-il avec un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres.  
  
Harry entra n'étant pu tout à fait sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix. Aussitôt entrer il remarqua que la chambre n'était pas comme celle qu'il avait pris trois ans plus tôt. Elle était beaucoup plus spacieuse et on pourrait facilement rajouter un lit sans perdre beaucoup d'espace. Il se dirigea vers la porte qui donnait sur la salle de bain. Celle-ci était spacieuse et d'une blancheur immaculé.  
  
Pendant que Potter 'visitait' la chambre qui était devenu la leur Draco s'était assis sur son lit ( le seul présent dans la pièce) et avait fait apparaître un autre lit similaire au sien et une armoire où le Gryffondor pourrait mettre ses effets personnels. Quand il se retourna Harry aperçut ce que Malefoy avait fait et, en prenant un air interrogateur, il se dirigea vers le lit vide et s'y laissa tomber.  
  
« Alors, pourquoi as-tu voulu ? » demanda aussitôt Harry à Draco.  
  
Draco laissa échapper un soupir et dit :  
  
« Tu pourrais peut-être commencer par t'installer avant.»  
  
« Ouais, c'est une bonne idée. » répondit Potter.  
  
« Très bien. »  
  
Harry sortit sa malle de sa poche et l'agrandit. Il commença ensuite à la vider.  
  
« J'aimerais qu'on laisse nos différent de côté et qu'on apprennent à se connaître. »  
  
Le Gryffondor laissa tomber ses affaires et se retourna vers le Serpentard avec une expression de pur surprise sur le visage.  
  
« T'es vraiment sérieux là, Malefoy ? » Harry n'y croyait toujours pas.  
  
« Bien sûr que je suis sérieux, pourquoi penses-tu que je t'aurais dis ça sinon ? » Draco ne voulait pas tourner autour du pot ayant peur que s'ils s'éternisaient trop longtemps sur le sujet qu'il pourrait dire quelque chose qu'il ne voudrait pas dévoiler.  
  
« Euh...ouais, t'as raison. Donc en résumer tu voudrais qu'on reprennent depuis le début, c'est ça. »  
  
Draco ne put qu'approuver en hochant de la tête tellement qu'il avait peur que Potter dise non.  
  
« Eh bien, on peut essayer. » répondit doucement Harry avec un sourire.  
  
Draco lui retourna son sourire et tendit la main au Gryffondor. Ce dernier parut surpris par le sourire sincère que formait les lèvres du Serpentard, mais se reprit vite et serra la main tendu sans hésiter.  
  
/ Sa peau est plus douce que je ne le pensait.../  
  
Après cette poignée de main adoré par Draco, celui-ci se dirigea vers la chambre de bain tandis qu'Harry continuait de vider sa malle. Une fois sa douche fini Draco regarda l'heure sur l'horloge qui était accrochée dans la chambre de bain et vit qu'il était 22 :30.  
  
/Le temps passe dont bien vite.../  
  
Il sortit de la salle d'eau et croisa Potter qui s'y dirigeait. Malefoy décida de fermer toute les lumières et de s'étendre dans son lit. Aussitôt allongé il se remit à penser à la sensation de la main de Harry dans la sienne. Il s'endormit sur cette pensée avec un sourire sur les lèvres.  
  
********************************* Voilà la fin du troisième chapitre. 


	4. Découverte

Auteure : Eowyn Malefoy  
  
Genre : Slash, pour ceux qui ne savent pas c'est une relation entre 2 hommes alors homophobes passer votre chemin. C'est un Harry/Draco. POV des 2 personnages principaux : Harry pis Draco  
  
Disclamer : Alors toujours et encore la même chanson, les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K.Rowling (la chanceuse ^_~)  
  
Références : Tome 1, 2, 3, 4 et 5  
  
Résumé : Harry en a assez. Il décide de quitter son oncle et sa tante, mais pour se retrouver où au bout du compte ? *Slash HP/DM  
  
Petit mot de l'auteur : Désolé de ne pas l'avoir posté plus tôt, mais j'ai été très occupé m'enfin. Je crois que je n'ai pas grand chose a rajouté excepté peut-être le fait que j'ai commencé une nouvelle fic et que je devrais posté à un moment donné. En tout cas je vous laisse lire à présent.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
-Hanna : Merci pour ta review ça m'a fait plaisir. Voici le chapitre 4 tant attendu, j'espère que tu vas l'aimé tout autant que l'autre ^_~ E.M.  
  
-Andadrielle : Bien sûr qu'il a quelque chose à cacher ! Qui n'a pas quelque chose à cacher ? ^^ Ryry tombé in love ? C'est une idée intéressante je vais y pensé.... Sérieusement ça serait pas un Harry/Draco sinon ^_^ Merci pour ta review ça m'a fait plaisir et voilà le chapitre 4, j'espère que tu vas l'aimé tout autant que l'autre ^_~ E.M.  
  
-Onarluca : J'suis contente de savoir que tu adore ma fic ^-^ Merci pour ta review ça m'a fait plaisir et voici le chapitre tant attendu et j'espère que tu l'aimeras tout autant que l'autre ^_~ E.M.  
  
-Kikou224 : Contente de savoir que tu aimes ma fic ^^ Merci pour ta review ça m'a fait plaisir et voici le prochain chapitre que j'espère que tu vas aimé autant que l'autre ^_~ E.M.  
  
L'Amour après l'Enfer  
  
Chapitre 4 : Découverte  
  
*Va y avoir des pensées des deux mélangées*  
  
Harry sortit de la chambre de bain en se passant une serviette dans les cheveux et en ayant pris soin d'avoir mis un long gilet pour cacher ses blessures à Malefoy, mais il s'aperçut bien vite que ça n'avait servi à rien puisque le Serpentard était couché et dormait à poing fermé un léger sourire sur les lèvres.  
  
Le survivant s'arrêta un instant et observa le blond(NdA= J'ai failli marqué « admira » ^_^).  
  
* C'est vrai que vu comme ça....eh bien il pourrait être mignon.....mais seulement mignon....mouais... *  
  
Harry arrêta de fixer Malefoy et se dit qu'il ferait peut-être mieux de se coucher lui aussi. Après avoir fini de se sécher les cheveux il se coucha et s'endormit presque aussitôt.  
  
Cependant, cette nuit était extrêmement chaude et sec, donc le brun se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit parce qu'il avait trop chaud. Il décida donc d'enlever son gilet seulement pour un petit moment et, accidentellement, il s'endormi.  
  
C'est au petit matin qu'Harry se réveilla en même temps que le Serpentard sortait de la salle de bain.  
  
« Bien dor...Mais qu'est-ce que t'as là !!!! » Malefoy venait juste de s'apercevoir des blessures d'Harry.  
  
Potter qui s'aperçut bien vite de son erreur enfila le plus vite possible son gilet et murmura un vague « c'est rien » avant de retourner sous ses couvertures en se maudissant de ne pas avoir été plus prudent.  
  
« C'est rien ? Ben voyons Potter ce n'est pas simplement 'rien', selon moi c'est plutôt grave. » Malefoy était encore sous le choc et voulait savoir d'où venait toutes ces marques.  
  
« Je ne veux pas de ton avis, Malefoy ! » Harry s'en voulait énormément et voulait qu'il le laisse tranquille.  
  
« Mais..... »  
  
« Y a pas de mais qui tienne ! » Harry se releva en vitesse avant de prendre du linge propre et d'entrer dans la salle de bain en bousculant au passage un Draco qui ne s'avait plus où se mettre.  
  
Le Gryffondor se déshabilla et se dépêcha d'entrer dans la douche et d'ouvrir l'arriver d'eau voulant oublier que Malefoy savait qu'il était blessé et qu'il pourrait en arrivé à des conclusions bien pire que la vérité.  
  
Tandis que de l'autre côté de la porte Draco se demandait qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien l'irriter à se point.  
  
« Je ne comprendrai jamais Potter. » et ce fut sur ces mots qu'il partit déjeuner.  
  
Pendant que le Serpentard mangeait, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qui venait de se passer à cause de ses plaies qui le faisait souffrir. C'est en sortant de la douche qu'il s'avoua y avoir été un peu fort. Il sortit de la salle de bain et s'aperçut que le blond n'était plus là.  
  
* Il est sûrement parti manger, je ferais bien pareil, mais toute cette histoire m'a enlever ma faim. *  
  
Il s'assit donc sur son lit, s'adossa au mur, ramena ses jambes à lui, les entoura de ses bras et se perdit dans ses pensées.  
  
C'est dans cette position que Malefoy le trouva et se dépêcha pour récupérer sa bourse pour aller faire quelques achats, car il ne voulait pas avoir à faire à une nouvelle confrontation, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide car il entendit :  
  
« Attends, j'aimerais te parler. »  
  
Draco s'arrêta et se tourna vers Potter un air indifférent sur le visage, mais cela n'arrêta pas ce dernier dans son élan.  
  
« D'abord, j'aimerais te présenter mes excuses pour ce matin, *soupir* je m'excuse de t'avoir parler sur ce ton à matin, c'est juste que.....je n'aime pas vraiment parler de ce sujet. Tu vas me pardonner ?» il avait dit sa dernière phrase d'un ton qui rappelait celui de la supplication et d'une voix qu'il ne reconnaissait pas du tout.  
  
Draco perdit aussitôt son masque d'indifférence et lui répondu sans réfléchir :  
  
« C'est déjà fait. »  
  
Harry releva immédiatement la tête en entendant cette phrase, mais quand il voulut se plonger dans son regard il n'y vit que de la sincérité chose qui le surprit grandement.  
  
« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas en parler ? » Draco ne lâchait pas prise, mais, au fond de lui, Harry lui en était reconnaissant puisqu'il pourrait en parler à quelqu'un sans avoir l'air de se plaindre et d'une certaine manière il se sent en confiance avec Malefoy, mais avant que Potter n'eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche le blond dit :  
  
« J'ai une lotion avec moi qui pourrait guéri tes blessures, alors.......si tu ne vois pas d'inconvénients je pourrais t'en mettre sur le dos et en même temps tu pourrais peut-être tout me raconter. »  
  
« Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. »  
  
********************************** Voilà, le quatrième chapitre est fini. J'attends de recevoir vos commentaires sur ce chapitre et je devrais posté le prochain dans à peu près une semaine.  
  
^_~ E.M. 


	5. Vider son sac

Auteure : Eowyn Malefoy  
  
Genre : Slash, pour ceux qui ne savent pas c'est une relation entre 2 hommes alors homophobes passer votre chemin. C'est un Harry/Draco. POV des 2 personnages principaux : Harry pis Draco  
  
Disclamer : Alors toujours et encore la même chanson, les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K.Rowling (la chanceuse ^_~)  
  
Références : Tome 1, 2, 3, 4 et 5  
  
Résumé : Harry en a assez. Il décide de quitter son oncle et sa tante, mais pour se retrouver où au bout du compte ? *Slash HP/DM  
  
Petit mot de l'auteur : Voilà le 5e chapitre, j'espère ne pas trop avoir fait attendre ^_^ À présent je vais posté les chapitres à chaque mercredi. Maintenant, place à la lecture !!  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Andadrielle : J'suis d'accord avec toi ^^ moi aussi j'aurais dit oui ^^ Merci pour ta review ça ma fait plaisir. Voici la suite tant attendue et j'espère que tu vas l'aimé tout autant que l'autre chapitre ^_~ E.M.  
  
Onarluca : Merci pour ta review j'ai beaucoup aimé ^^ Voilà la suite et j'espère que tu vas aimé ce chapitre autant que le précédant ^_~ E.M.  
  
Blurp3 : Merci pour ta review ça ma fait plaisir de lire ça ^^ Eh bien voilà la suite et j'espère que tu ne vas pas changé d'avis sur ma fic ^_~ E.M.  
  
L'Amour après l'Enfer  
  
Chapitre 5 : Vider son sac  
  
*Va y avoir des pensées des deux mélangées*  
  
« Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. » Harry sourit en disant cette phrase. Draco le lui rendit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain et en sortit quelques secondes plus tard, bouteille à la main.  
  
Le brun enleva son chandail et fit signe au Serpentard de s'asseoir derrière lui sur le lit. Pendant que Malefoy commençait à répandre la lotion Harry commença son récit :  
  
« Tout à commencer vers la fin de l'été passé. Mon oncle recevait de la visite, une affaire très importante pour son travail, et m'avait demandé de resté cloué dans ma chambre jusqu'à ce que se soit fini, parce qu'il était sûr qu'il ne pourrait que conclure le marché seulement à la fin de la soirée et qu'elle allait durée longtemps, il voulait aussi que je ne fasse aucun bruit puisque ces gens-là vivent dans un monde parfait et que, si par malheur il m'arrivait de me faire entendre ça les dérangeraient et la commande que Vernon voulait avoir d'eux tomberait à l'eau. » Harry grimaça un peu à cause de la douleur et Draco s'en rendit compte.  
  
« Désolé, je peux arrêté si tu veux. »  
  
« Non, non ça va aller, de toute façon c'est tout à fait normal que ça me fasse mal. » Potter soupira deux ou trois fois pour se redonner du courage et continua « La soirée s'est déroulé comme suit : je venait de mangé alors qu'ils arrivèrent. Je me suis alors dépêché à monté à ma chambre et de m'y embarré silencieusement. Une fois la porte refermée, j'ai pris mes affaires pour faire mes devoirs. Je me suis installé sur le lit et je les aient commencés. Celui que je faisais était très long à faire et quand je l'eu fini il était environ minuit et demi. J'étais très endormi et j'entendais des voix dans le salon, mais j'avais complètement oublié les clients. Je suis descendu pour me mettre quelque chose sous la dent. Arrivé dans la cuisine je me cognai sur le comptoir et poussai une injure. Tous ceux qui étaient dans le salon m'entendirent et les visiteurs ne furent pas contents du tout de mes paroles. Ils demandèrent à mon oncle qui c'était et il a répondu que se devait être son neveu, un jeune délinquant qui sortait au beau milieu de la nuit pour manger un morceau. Les gens se sont levés d'un coup en lui disant qu'ils ne pouvaientt pas toléré ça et qu'ils s'en allaient. Vernon était très furieux contre moi, c'est pour ça qu'il s'est dirigé dans la cuisine et qu'......qu'il.....qu'il. » Harry n'était pas capable d'en raconter plus que ça. Il se souvenait très bien de ce qu'il s'était passé après et n'était pas capable de le dire. Une larme coula sur sa joue alors qu'il se remémorait la fin de la soirée.  
  
Draco qui s'était arrêté d'étendre la lotion vit la larme solitaire se frayer un chemin sur la joue parcheminée du Gryffondor et il ne put résisté à l'envie de l'essuyer délicatement.  
  
Le brun se retourna pour lui faire face et murmura les yeux remplis d'eau :  
  
« Ce fut la première fois qu'il commença à me battre et ce fut la plus douloureuse. À chaque fois que j'y pense j'en tremble. Il m'a envoyé à terre d'un coup de poing et à continuer avec ses pieds jusqu'à ce que je m'évanouisse, alors il m'a laisser là et je ne me suis réveiller que trois heures plus tard, tout centimètre carré de mon corps me faisait mal. » Les larmes coulait à présent sur les joues de Harry et Malefoy ne savait que faire. Il fit alors la première chose qu'il lui passa par la tête et pris le Gryffondor dans ses bras.  
  
Le brun se tendit pendant un moment et finalement se laissa aller à la douce étreinte que lui offrait le blond. Après un moment Harry se recula et sécha ses yeux. Draco prit alors la parole :  
  
« Je comprends tout à fait ce que tu ressent. » il avait dit ça dans un murmure que Potter n'entendit pas.  
  
« Peux-tu répéter s'il te plaît. »  
  
« Laisse faire c'est pas bien important. Tu ferais peut-être mieux d'aller manger. »  
  
« Oui tu dois avoir raison. »  
  
« Bien après que tu ai mangé on ira se promener sur le chemin de traverse, histoire de se changer un peu les idées. »  
  
« Je suis d'accord, mais avant je voudrait te remercier pour m'avoir écouté. »Harry lui sourit et se leva du lit, prit sa clé et sa bourse puis descendit en bas sans attendre Draco sachant que celui-ci avait mangé et qu'il reviendrait le rejoindre.  
  
Draco se dirigea vers les escaliers un petit sourire aux lèvres. Une fois arrivé en bas il remarqua aussitôt celui qui avait volé son cœur et se dirigea vers lui. Quand il fut arrivé à destination il s'assit à côté du brun et le regarda mangé.  
  
Quand Harry eut fini son repas ils se levèrent en même temps et se dirigèrent d'un même pas vers le fond du bar.  
  
Une fois arrivés sur le Chemin de Traverse, ils se dirigèrent tout les deux vers le magasin de Quidditch. Aussitôt qu'ils s'aperçurent de ça ils se regardèrent en se souriant.  
  
Après leur visite de ce magasin Draco dit au brun qu'il avait besoin de nouvelle robes et Harry lui dit qu'il voulait passé dans la boutique de Fleury et Bott pour y jeter un coup d'œil.  
  
« On se retrouve vers dix-sept heures au Chaudron Baveur pour souper. » lança Malefoy par-dessus son épaule.  
  
« D'accord ! » répondit Harry et il se dirigea vers le magasin.  
  
************************************* Voilà le 5e chapitre est fini. J'espère que vous l'aimerez tout autant que l'autre et à mercredi prochain ^_~ E.M. 


	6. Un autre souvenir douloureux

Auteure : Eowyn Malefoy  
  
Genre : Slash, pour ceux qui ne savent pas c'est une relation entre 2 hommes alors homophobes passer votre chemin. C'est un Harry/Draco. POV des 2 personnages principaux : Harry pis Draco  
  
Disclamer : Alors toujours et encore la même chanson, les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K.Rowling (la chanceuse ^_~)  
  
Références : Tome 1, 2, 3, 4 et 5  
  
Résumé : Harry en a assez. Il décide de quitter son oncle et sa tante, mais pour se retrouver où au bout du compte ? *Slash HP/DM  
  
Petit mot de l'auteur : Je suis désolé pour mon retard, mais j'ai été occupé mercredi et jeudi soir et vendredi toute la journée. J'espère que vous aimerez quand ce chapitre. Bonne lecture !  
  
Réponses aux Reviews :  
  
Onarluca : Merci pour les compliments sur ma fic et le chapitre ^^ J'espère que tu vas aimé ce 6e chapitre tout autant que le précédant ^_~ E.M.  
  
Andadrielle : Tu veux savoir pourquoi Draco est là ? ^_^ Eh bien, tu devrais le savoir dans les chapitres à venir, peut-être 9 ou 10, oui je sais c'est un peu décourageant de savoir ça, mais dis-toi qu'il va y avoir un autre Flask Black dans ce chapitre et que dans le 7e il va se passer quelque chose, je te dis pas quoi, mais il va se passer quelque chose. Merci pour ta review j'ai adoré comme toujours lire tes commentaires et merci pour les compliments ^_^ J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre même si je ne l'aime pas vraiment excepté la fin....^_~ E.M.  
  
4rine : Merci pour ta review ça ma fait plaisir ^-^ J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre tout comme le précédant ^_~ E.M.  
  
Céline402 : Je suis désolé pour le retard, mais j'ai été occupé toute la semaine (ce qui est rare) et je n'ai pas pu le posté avant. Merci beaucoup pour ta review j'ai adoré ^_~ E.M.  
  
L'Amour après l'Enfer  
  
Chapitre 6 : Un autre souvenir douloureux  
  
*POV d'Harry*  
  
Alors qu'Harry entrait dans la boutique de Fleury et Bott, il aperçut immédiatement Hermione, mais contre toute attente il prit un autre chemin. La cause de cette décision c'était passé à la fin de l'année scolaire.  
  
[Flash Back]  
  
Les trois amis étaient assis dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express et discutait joyeusement, mais Harry n'était pas tout à fait concentrer sur la conversation puisqu'il avait quelque chose de très important à leur dire. Pendant que ses deux meilleurs amis discutaient sur un sujet quelconque, lui il réfléchissait à la manière de comment le leur avouer. Finalement, il en eu l'occasion :  
  
« Harry ? Pourquoi ne dis-tu rien ? »demanda Hermione visiblement inquiète.  
  
« Euh...eh bien je pensais à la meilleur manière de comment vous annoncer ce que j'ai à dire et je crois que j'ai trouvé l'occasion de partir la conversation. » Harry commençait à être nerveux quant à leur réaction.  
  
« Eh bien vas-y, continu maintenant que tu nous en parle. » encouragea Ron clairement curieux.  
  
Harry respira un bon coup et continua :  
  
« Eh bien, vous vous êtes sûrement rendu compte que je n'aie pas de relation depuis longtemps ? » Ils acquiescèrent en même temps « Eh bien je vais vous en dire la 'cause' : les filles ne m'intéresse pas. » et voilà c'était dit, peut-être pas tout à fait direct, mais il était sûr qu'ils comprendraient.  
  
Hermione comprit la première et s'exclama :  
  
« Depuis quand en es-tu sûr ? » et alors Ron comprit. Tellement il fut scandaliser par la nouvelle qu'il en resta la bouche ouverte, incapable de placer un mot. Harry put alors répondre :  
  
« Environ quatre mois. »  
  
« QUATRE MOIS !!! Mais pourquoi ne nous l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ! » Hermione était proche de rattraper Ron côté scandaliser.  
  
« Je voulais me faire à l'idée. » répondit rapidement Harry.  
  
« Et observer les autres à ta guise sans qu'ils ne se méfient !!! » Ron avait réussit à débloquer sa bouche pour en faire sortir cette phrase.  
  
Harry fut choquer que son meilleur ami le prenne comme ça et se demanda s'il ne venait pas de faire la plus grosse gaffe de sa vie.  
  
« Ce n'est pas..... »commença le brun.  
  
« Et tu vas me dire que tu en a même pas profiter un tout petit peu ?!? »  
  
« Profiter n'est pas le mot, et puis de toute façon pourquoi ça ne te dérange que maintenant que je prenne ma douche avec vous ?? »  
  
« Tu... »  
  
« Bon ça suffit!!! J'en ai assez de vous voir vous querellez pour une question de douche. Par contre, Harry aurait pu nous le dire avant, parce que 4 mois je trouve ça pas mal long pour simplement se faire à l'idée que l'on est gay. » Hermione avait pris un ton cassant et regardait Harry d'un regard accusateur.  
  
« Attends une petite minute toi ! Tu penses que j'ai attendu tout ce temps parce que je ne vous faisais pas confiance ?? »  
  
Hermione ne répondit pas.  
  
En fait, personne d'autre ne parla pendant le reste du trajet. C'est pendant le trajet dans la voiture de l'oncle Vernon que Harry se rendit compte qu'ils pouvaient raconter ça à tout le monde et que bientôt toute la population sorcière le saurait. Et il avait raison, le lendemain matin les gros titres de la Gazette du Sorcier annonçait son homosexualité.  
  
[Fin du Flash Black]  
  
Après cet événement il n'eut pas de lettre de Ron ni d'Hermione et il n'en attendait pas non plus. Une voie le fit sortir de ses pensées :  
  
« Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! » finalement Hermione c'était aperçut de sa présence.  
  
« J'ai le droit de venir sur le Chemin de Traverse à ce que je sache ! » lui répondit Harry.  
  
Hermione en fut désarçonné :  
  
« Euh....oui, mais je pensais que tu étais chez les moldus. »  
  
« C'est de l'histoire ancienne tout ça. »  
  
« Eh bien....ok. »  
  
Il s'en suivit un long silence que personne ne brisa puisque Harry se dirigea vers d'autres rangés étant sûr que Hermione n'allait pas dire un mot de leur discussion pendant le trajet qui les ramenaient tous les trois chez eux, mais il eut tord.  
  
« Ron t'en veut toujours. »  
  
Le jeune Gryffondor se retourna vivement et répondit :  
  
« Ce n'est pas à lui de m'en vouloir, mais bien à moi de lui en vouloir. »  
  
« Et pourquoi ça ? » demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.  
  
Potter savait qu'ils commençaient à s'enfoncer dans un sujet complètement idiot, mais il continua quand même :  
  
« J'avais le droit de lui dire quand je le voulais et j'aurais aimé qu'il me traite avec plus de respect que ce qu'il n'a fait et toi aussi. »  
  
« Ce n'est pas.... »  
  
« Je sais ce que tu vas dire : tu vas dire que c'est moi qui vous devais du respect et que j'aurais dût vous le dire plus tôt et patati et papata. Maintenant tu vas m'excuser, mais j'ai autre chose à faire. » et il se tourna vers la sortie.  
  
Hermione en resta la bouche bée.  
  
Harry regarda sa montre.  
  
16 :37  
  
Il avait encore un peu de temps avant de rencontrer Malefoy au Chaudron Baveur, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire donc il se dirigea vers la boutique de madame Guipure¹ pour aller rejoindre le Serpentard.  
  
Arriver à destination, il entra dans le magasin et aperçut aussitôt le blond debout sur un tabouret qui avait l'air sincèrement agacé. Il parlait avec impatience à la vendeuse qui se dépêchait de faire tout le nécessaire pour satisfaire son client.  
  
Le Gryffondor resta là en attendant que Draco finisse. Quand ce dernier eut tous ses paquets en main il paya et se tourna vers la sortie où Harry se tenait toujours un petit sourire au coin des lèvres et quand il l'aperçut il s'arrêta pendant une fraction de seconde, mais reprit aussitôt sa marche en fixant Potter.  
  
« Mais que fais-tu là ? »  
  
« Je n'ai pas le droit de venir voir Mr Malefoy mener par le bout du nez une vendeuse qui court partout en voulant satisfaire un beau mâle qui...» Harry ouvrit grand les yeux surpris par lui même en même temps que son interlocuteur faisait de même.  
  
**************************** ¹ : Je ne suis vraiment pas sûr que ça s'écrive comme cela et je suis trop paresseuse pour aller fouiller dans les livres.... De toute façon je suis sûr que tout le monde à compris...n'est-ce pas ? Lol désolé je déconne ce soir ^_~  
  
**************************** Voilà le chapitre 6 est fini. J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que l'autre et le chapitre 7 devrait arrivé mercredi comme prévu. Une petite review pour encourager ? ^_~ E.M. 


	7. Attaque sur le chemin de traverse

Auteure : Eowyn Malefoy  
  
Genre : Slash, pour ceux qui ne savent pas c'est une relation entre 2 hommes alors homophobes passer votre chemin. C'est un Harry/Draco. POV des 2 personnages principaux : Harry pis Draco  
  
Disclamer : Alors toujours et encore la même chanson, les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K.Rowling (la chanceuse ^_~)  
  
Références : Tome 1, 2, 3, 4 et 5  
  
Résumé : Harry en a assez. Il décide de quitter son oncle et sa tante, mais pour se retrouver où au bout du compte ? *Slash HP/DM  
  
Petit mot de l'auteur : Me voilà pour un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous l'aimerez tout autant que les autres. Pour le 8e chapitre je sais pas si je vais pouvoir le poster mercredi prochain, mais on verra. Bonne lecture !  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
-Watashina : Je suis contente que tu adores cette fic ^^ pi pour le chapitre je sais qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais dans ce chapitre ci il va se passer quelque chose ^_^ Merci pour ta review ça ma fais plaisir et j'espère que tu vas aimé ce chapitre ^_~ E.M.  
  
-Onarluca : Contente de savoir que t'apprécie toujours ma fic ^_^ J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre tout comme les autres et merci pour ta review ^_~ E.M.  
  
-4rine : T'as raison, elle méritait ça ^-^ Missi pour ta review j'ai adoré la lire ^^ J'espère que tu vas aimé ce chapitre tout autant que les autres ^_~ E.M.  
  
-Céline402 : Missi pour les encouragements j'ai adoré ^^ J'espère que tu vas aimé ce chapitre même s'il est en retard ^_~ E.M.  
  
-Andadrielle : Salut toi ! T'as raison moi non plus j'les aime pas, lol. Rester accrocher à l'écran jusqu'à temps que je mette la suite ?? Bonne idée, mais tu as du attendre longtemps.....lol. Tu as bien aimé la fin, comme ça ? Eh bien j'suis contente de savoir ça et j'imagine que tu vas aimé ce chapitre parce qu'il va y avoir de l'action ^_^ J'espère que tu vas aimé ce chapitre et merci pour review j'ai adoré la lire comme d'habitude ^_~ E.M.  
  
L'Amour après l'Enfer  
  
Chapitre 7 : Attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse  
  
* POV Draco*  
  
« Je n'ai pas le droit de venir voir Mr Malefoy mener par le bout du nez une vendeuse qui court partout en voulant satisfaire un beau mâle qui...» Harry ouvrit grand les yeux surpris par lui même en même temps que son interlocuteur faisait de même.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire là, Potter ? »  
  
/J'ai pas rêvé hein? J'ai pas rêvé hein? J'ai pas rêvé hein? Il a bien dit que j'étais un beau mâle ? Redis le s'il te plaît, Harry !!!! Assure-moi que je n'ai pas rêvé pendant quelques secondes !!/  
  
« C'est sortit tout seul ! » répondit rapidement Harry sans y pensé.  
  
« A bon, T'en as-tu d'autres phrases du même genre que tu gardes pour toi ? »  
  
« Tu le vou... » Mais Harry n'a pas pu finir sa phrase puisque une grande secousse les surprit tout les deux.  
  
Malefoy regarda immédiatement dehors et put apercevoir qu'il y avait une attaque de Mangemorts. Il dit aussitôt en s'adressant à Harry :  
  
« Caches-toi et ne bouge surtout pas d'ici, excepté si c'est moi qui te dit de sortir! »  
  
« Mais... »  
  
« J'ai dit que tu resterais ici et tu vas rester ! »  
  
« Pourquoi obéirais-je à tes ordres ! Je sais très bien me débrouiller tout seul ! J'ai rencontrer plusieurs fois Voldemort et se n'est pas ses petits sous-fifre qui vont me faire peur ! »  
  
Voyant qu'il ne réussirai pas à le faire bouger d'un pouce il décida de le faire lui même. Il attrapa Harry et le traîna dans le bureau de Mme Guipure qui l'avait laissé intentionnellement ouvert pour permettre à Harry d'y entrer et de se cacher, malgré les protestations du Gryffondor. Une fois que ce dernier soit dans la pièce il se dirigea à l'extérieur pour essayer de repousser les Mangemorts.  
  
Arriver dehors il se rendit compte que c'était la pagaye. Des sorciers et des sorcières couraient partout pour échapper à leurs attaquants tandis que ces derniers avaient l'air de chercher quelque chose.  
  
/Ou quelqu'un./  
  
Draco savait exactement ce qu'ils voulaient : Harry Potter. Et il ferait tout pour ne pas qu'il réussissent leur mission, même s'il devait y laisser la vie. C'est avec une détermination farouche qu'il entra dans la bagarre, en protégeant le plus possible les jeunes enfants qui avaient perdus leurs parents dans la mêlée.  
  
C'est pendant qu'il se démenait avec un Mangemort, que le Serpentard s'aperçut que le brun ne l'avait pas écouté et qu'il allait se faire attraper puisqu'il n'avait pas vu qu'un deuxième Mangemort se dirigeait vers lui.  
  
Malefoy lança un dernier Maléfice à son combattant et il se dirigea tout de suite vers la scène qui était sur le point de se produire. Pendant sa course il essayait de se faire entendre par Harry pour l'avertir du danger, mais le Gryffondor n'entendait rien.  
  
Et le moment que Draco redoutait arriva, Il vit tout ce qui se passa par la suite comme au ralenti. Il vit la baguette de Harry tomber à terre, il vit ce dernier la regarder, incrédule, tomber en même temps que le Mangemort que Malefoy avait aperçu le prendre par surprise et le bloque de ses bras, il vit Harry tourner instinctivement la tête vers lui comme pour lui dire désolé et c'est à ce moment là qu'il reprit conscience et fonça à toute allure sur le combat peu équilibrer qui se déroulait devant lui.  
  
Premièrement, il lança un Sortilège de Désarmement sur le Mangemort qui ne tenait pas Potter et celui-ci lâcha sa baguette et fut propulser une dizaine de mètres plus loin. Après ça, il jeta son dévolu sur le Mangemort qui tenait Harry et avant qu'il ne s'en rendre compte il avait déjà été stupéfixer et Draco était devant Harry qui le regardait en retour avec un air de défi dans ses yeux.  
  
« Prends ta baguette, on rentre. » Draco avait parlé d'une voie aussi neutre que possible.  
  
« Pourquoi ? »  
  
« Parce que les Aurors sont arriver et qu'on a plus rien à faire ici. » sur ces paroles il se dirigea vers le Chaudron Baveur (puisqu'il savait que Mme Guipure garderait ses achats en sécurité) suivit de proche par Harry.  
  
Arriver dans leur chambre le Serpentard se retourna vers le Gryffondor et aborda immédiatement le sujet :  
  
« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas rester à la boutique ?!? Ils auraient pu t'attraper ! Ils auraient put t'emmener et ne plus jamais te ramener ! »  
  
« J'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux !!! Je n'ai pas besoin d'une personne qui va me dire quoi faire à chaque fois qu'il va y avoir une attaque !! Et puis de toute façon qu'est-ce que tu penses que ça aurait changer qu'ils m'aient amenés, hein ?!? Je vais te répondre moi ! Avancer mon duel avec Voldemort, qui doit absolument être fait pour avoir une chance qu'Il ne soit plus là !! »  
  
« Et toi, hein !! T'as pas penser que si de simple Mangemorts pouvaient te battre en duel ce serait quoi avec Lui, hein ?!? T'avais pas pensé à ça, hein ?? »  
  
« Et toi, pourquoi tiens-tu à ce point là à me protéger ? »  
  
« Tu es notre dernière chance !! Il n'y a que toi qui peut Le détruire !! On a besoin de toi !! » Il dit dans un murmure a peine audible sa dernière phrase que Harry entendu distinctement « J'ai besoin de toi. »  
  
L'image qui se présenta à Harry le secoua beaucoup plus que ce qu'il n'aurait imaginé. Draco Malefoy était devant lui, toute trace de son masque de froideur habituel disparut, les traits tirés par son inquiétude de tout à l'heure encore présente, les yeux remplit de sentiments que le Gryffondor n'aurait crut pouvoir y lire un jour, mais il y avait un sentiment qui ressortait plus que les autres et qu'il ne pouvait pas nier, il y avait de l'amour.  
  
« Tu as besoin de moi. » Harry ne pouvait détourner ses yeux de ceux du blond.  
  
« Oui. » et après un temps réflexion il dit « Je t'aime Harry. »  
  
Le Gryffondor en resta bouche bée même s'il avait deviné cette phrase auparavant. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre, il resta donc silencieux en faisant souffrir Draco sans le savoir.  
  
Une larme roula sur la joue du Serpentard qui fut aussitôt essuyé par celui- ci en brisant le lien avec les yeux du Gryffondor n'étant plus capable de supporter la vue de ceux-ci. Quand il amorça un mouvement de son bras pour le redescendre Harry lui prit le poignet. Malefoy reprit le contact avec les yeux du bruns et y vit le même sentiment que celui qu'on voit dans ses yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot qu'il sentit deux lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne put retenir un léger soupir de bien-être et qui fit sourire Harry.  
  
La main qui était sur le poignet de Draco avait remonter tranquillement jusqu'au cou de celui-ci et une deuxième vint la rejoindre immédiatement. Le Serpentard mit, alors, les siennes sur les hanches du Gryffondor. Ce dernier laissa passer la langue du blond pour approfondir le baiser.  
  
Au bout de quelque temps il s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, mais juste assez pour reprendre leur souffle. C'est Harry qui brisa le silence : « Je t'aime aussi.»  
  
Draco fit alors quelque chose que le brun n'aurait jamais crut voir venant du blond : Il lui sourit d'un sourire franc qui réchauffa le cœur du Gryffondor plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.  
  
* Alors, c'est ça aimé quelqu'un et être aimé en retour.*  
  
Il répondit au sourire du Serpentard.  
  
Cette nuit-là, ils dormirent dans le même lit.  
  
********************************** Voilà le 7e chapitre est fini. J'espère que ça vous aura plu. Normalement j'étais supposé m'arrêter quand Harry voit l'amour dans les yeux de Draco, mais je savais pas comment faire une suite alors je l'ai mis dans ce chapitre ^_~ E.M. Review please. 


	8. À ton tour

Auteure : Eowyn Malefoy  
  
Genre : Slash, pour ceux qui ne savent pas c'est une relation entre 2 hommes alors homophobes passer votre chemin. C'est un Harry/Draco. POV des 2 personnages principaux : Harry pis Draco  
  
Disclamer : Alors toujours et encore la même chanson, les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K.Rowling (la chanceuse ^_~)  
  
Références : Tome 1, 2, 3, 4 et 5  
  
Résumé : Harry en a assez. Il décide de quitter son oncle et sa tante, mais pour se retrouver où au bout du compte ? *Slash HP/DM  
  
Petit mot de l'auteur : Je suis sincèrement désolé de ne pas avoir posté ce chapitre plus tôt, mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour l'écrire, désolé. C'est peut-être aussi ce qui va arriver avec le prochain chapitre, mais je vais essayé de ne pas manqué le rendez-vous une seconde fois ^_~ maintenant je vous laisse lire.  
  
Réponses aux Reviews :  
  
Blurp3 : C'est pas bien grave que t'es manqué quelque chapitres (mais recommence pu lolll) ^^ Au moins tu sais qu'il y a de nouveaux chapitres ^_~ Merci pour ta review j'ai adoré la lire et j'espère que tu vas aimé ce chapitre ^_~ E.M.  
  
Andadrielle : À voir ta réaction je suppose que tu as aimé ce chapitre ^_~ Tk pour faire mordre la poussière à Voldy ( je m'imagine en Voldemort en train de manger de la poussière ^^ loll) eh bien c'est pas une mauvaise idée et pour Ron et Hermione non plus ^_^ Merci pour ta review j'ai adoré la lire, comme d'habitude, et moi aussi j'tadore pis j'espère que tu vas aimé ce chapitre tout autant que les autres ^_~ E.M.  
  
Céline402 : J'suis d'accord avec toi ! Ils sont vraiment mignons ^^ T'as raison, il faut faire bonne figure devant son ordi ^^ En tout cas merci pour ta review, j'ai adoré ^^ J'espère que tu vas aimé ce chapitre comme les précédants ^_~ E.M.  
  
L'Amour après l'Enfer  
  
Chapitre 8 : À ton tour  
  
* POV Harry *  
  
Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla avec un étrange sentiment de bien être. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il sut ce qui le faisait se sentir aussi bien, un Draco endormit était dans ses bras. Un sourire apparut aussitôt sur ses lèvres et caressa la joue du blond. Ce dernier se réveilla presque aussitôt et en se réveilla il vit le sourire du brun et lui répondit. Draco cala un peu plus sa tête dans le cou du brun et laissa échapper soupir de contentement. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Harry se rendre compte de quelque chose.  
  
« Draco ? »  
  
« Mmm. »  
  
« Tu ne m'as jamais dit pourquoi tu étais ici ? »  
  
« Tu ne me l'a jamais demandé. »  
  
« Eh bien je te le demande. »  
  
« Pas maintenant, je suis bien là. »  
  
« Mais tu peux rester là et m'expliquer. »  
  
« Mmmmnon. » « Pourquoi ? »  
  
« Parce que ça fait longtemps que j'attendais le moment d'être dans tes bras et maintenant que je le suis, je veux en profiter. »  
  
Harry rit doucement et resserra son étreinte.  
  
« Tu peux en profiter un autre jour. » Harry taquinait Draco.  
  
« Mmmmmmm laisse-moi tranquille. »  
  
« Pourquoi ? »  
  
« Harry ! »  
  
Harry éclata de rire et embrassa Draco comme pour se faire pardonner. Ce dernier remis ensuite sa tête dans le cou du brun en espérant ne plus se faire déranger par ce dernier. Quelques instants passèrent et le Serpentard ouvrit les yeux et regarda dans ceux de son amant.  
  
« Tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis ici ? »  
  
« Oui. »  
  
« Eh bien... quand je suis arrivé chez moi, mon père m'a fait venir dans son bureau.....  
  
* Flash Black *  
  
Draco se déplaçait d'un pas traînant quand un elfe de maison l'intercepta :  
  
« Monsieur, le maître voudrait vous voir immédiatement dans son bureau. »  
  
Il regarda l'elfe pendant une fraction de seconde et se dirigea à l'instant au bureau de son père, visiblement surpris.  
  
Une fois arrivé devant la porte il cogna trois fois et une voix lui répondit qu'il pouvait entrer. Il s'exécuta et s'assit dans un des fauteuils faisant face au bureau de Lucius Malefoy.  
  
« Vous vouliez me voir, père. »  
  
« Oui, Draco.»  
  
« À quel sujet ? »  
  
« Pour t'annoncer que ton initiation sera ce soir. »  
  
Draco se permit d'être surpris pendant quelques secondes suite à cette déclaration.  
  
« Puis-je savoir à quel initiation vous faites allusion ?»  
  
Malefoy senior se permit à lui aussi de paraître surpris face à la question de son fils.  
  
« Eh bien, Draco. Celle qui te feras devenir Mangemort. » dit-il avec un sourire non dissimulé.  
  
Le jeune Serpentard resta interdit.  
  
/Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Il ne veux tout de même pas que je suive la même trace de lui ? Et il a fait ça sans m'en parlé !!/  
  
« Draco ? »  
  
« Depuis quand décidez-vous pour moi ? Je n'ai même pas été au courant !. »  
  
Lucius reprit son sérieux et dit :  
  
« Parce que j'étais sûr que tu en parlerais à tes compagnons. »  
  
Draco n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Son père parlait comme s'il aurait dit oui, s'il lui en avait parlé plus tôt.  
  
« Et vous pensez pouvoir prendre des décisions qui m'appartienne ?! »  
  
Lucius commençait sérieusement à perdre patiente. Ce qu'il pouvait être têtu quand il s'y mettait !  
  
« Tu ne peux pas décider la date de ton initiation, Draco ! C'est le Maître qui la choisi ! »  
  
Draco fulminait à présent.  
  
« Je ne parle pas de ça ! Je parle de la décision si je deviens un Mangemort, comme vous, ou non ! »  
  
Cette dernière phrase fut suivi d'un silence désagréable. Le jeune Serpentard savait qu'il allait regretté de lui avoir parlé sur ce ton et de ne pas vouloir devenir comme son père. C'est sur cette pensée qu'il se décida : il se leva et s'élança vers la sortie. Une fois la première étape franchie, il se dirigea vers sa chambre et rapetissa ses bagages qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de défaire. Il les fourra dans sa poche et prit son balai. Sachant qu'il ne serait pas prudent d'essayer de sortir par la porte principale du manoir, il ouvrit sa fenêtre et sortit en douce tandis que son père le cherchait dans toute la maison.  
  
* Fin du Flash Black *  
  
« Je me dirigeai ensuite vers Londres et me prit une chambre ici même. Une semaine plus tard tu es arrivé. »  
  
Harry en resta muet, puisqu'il ne savait pas quoi en dire. Quelques instants de silence plus tard, Draco prit la parole :  
  
« Harry ? »  
  
« Oui ? »  
  
« Pourquoi ne disais-tu rien ? »  
  
« Je ne disais rien parce que je ne savais pas quoi dire. »  
  
Draco sourit.  
  
« Alors, ne dit rien. »  
  
Et Harry lui rendit son sourire.  
  
****************************** Et voilà un autre chapitre de terminé. Pour le prochain encore là c'est pas sûr qu'il soit là mercredi, mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour que vous l'aillez le plus tôt possible ^_~ E.M. 


	9. Le bonheur ne dure jamais longtemps

Auteure : Eowyn Malefoy  
  
Genre : Slash, pour ceux qui ne savent pas c'est une relation entre 2 hommes alors homophobes passer votre chemin. C'est un Harry/Draco. POV des 2 personnages principaux : Harry pis Draco  
  
Disclamer : Alors toujours et encore la même chanson, les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K.Rowling (la chanceuse )  
  
Références : Tome 1, 2, 3, 4 et 5  
  
Résumé : Harry en a assez. Il décide de quitter son oncle et sa tante, mais pour se retrouver où au bout du compte ? Slash HP/DM  
  
Petit mot de l'auteur : Je suis entièrement désolé d'avoir été si longue à poster ce chapitre, mais pour cette fois ci ce n'est pas ma faute, j'ai eu des problème avec Internet et je n'ai pas pu l'avoir pendant presque deux mois, mais bon je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre   
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
-Onarluca : Merci pour ta review j'ai adoré la lire comme d'habitude J'espère que tu vas aimé ce chapitre tout autant que les autres E.M.  
  
-Andadrielle : Alors comme ça tu trouves que j'écris « tellement bien » et bien merci beaucoup Et bien la suite elle est pour maintenant non mais sérieusement je suis désolé d'avoir pris autant de temps que ça, mais j'ai été privé d'Internet donc je ne pouvais pas posté de nouveau chapitre, mais bon il est là.... Tu veux m'attacher à ma chaise ?!? euh..... ça ne me dérange du moins que j'ai quelque chose à manger et le clavier sous la main, mais ça ne veut pas dire de le faire pour vrai Par exemple je suis d'accord avec toi pour faire manger de la poussière à Lucius niark niark niark lolll t'as raison arrête de parler comme Pansy ça fait peur lolll En tout cas je te souhaite bonne lecture et je te rappelle que si tu tue l'auteure elle ne pourras pas écrire la suite E.M.  
  
-Céline402 : Et oui si j'aurais pu le chapitre serait arrivé bien plus tôt, mais malheureusement j'ai eu des problèmes avec Internet et ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui que je peux poster le chapitre 9 de ma fic ;;;; c'est vrai que je devrais posé pour une pub de dentifrice ?? Je vais y penser.... Tout cas merci pour ta review j'ai adoré la lire comme d'habitude et bonne lecture !! E.M.  
  
-Blurp3 : Merci pour tout tes compliments, ça fait du bien de savoir que quelqu'un aime ce qu'on écrit en tout cas j'espère que tu vas aimé ce chapitre comme les précédents E.M.  
  
-Lullule : Je suis contente de savoir que tu trouves ça chou et merci pour ta review , j'espère que tu vas aimé ce chapitre E.M. L'Amour après l'Enfer  
  
Chapitre 9 : Le bonheur ne dure jamais longtemps  
  
POV ???   
  
Et Harry lui rendit son sourire.  
  
Ils restèrent ainsi une bonne demi-heure avant de se dire qu'ils fallaient bien qu'ils se lèvent un jour. Harry se dirigea le premier vers la salle de bain, mais Draco l'arrêta en l'agrippant par un bras.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda le Gryffondor visiblement curieux.  
  
« Une seule dose de lotion ne suffira pas pour guérir tes blessures. »  
  
« Et...? »  
  
« Et...on ferait mieux de t'en mettre un autre dose. En fait, ce serait mieux de t'en mettre une à chaque jour pendant un semaine et, après, d'y aller au besoin. » Draco ne laissait voir aucune émotion et cela déstabilisa Harry.  
  
« D'accord. Je vais chercher la lotion. »  
  
Le Serpentard hocha de la tête de façon positive en restant toujours aussi impassible. Le brun se dirigea vers la chambre de bain où il fouilla un peu pour trouver la bouteille. Quand il revint dans la chambre, Draco n'avait pas changé de place et avait à présent un air absent sur le visage. Harry laissa la lotion sur le comptoir de la salle de bain et alla rejoindre son amant sur le lit.  
  
« Draco ? »  
  
Il n'y eut pas de réponse.  
  
« Draco ? »  
  
Toujours pas de réponse.  
  
« Draco ?....Draco, est-ce que ça va ? »  
  
Le regard du blond croisa celui du brun et l'air absent changea pour en devenir un de douleur.  
  
« C'est ma mère qui m'a dit ça. » Harry avait deviner qu'il parlait du conseil « Elle me l'a dit après que mon père m'est battu pour la première fois. »  
  
Harry prit Draco dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Ce dernier mit sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule du Survivant.  
  
« Bien qu'il ne l'ait fait que deux ou trois fois en tout, ça m'a aidé à supporter la douleur, grâce à son conseil. Et maintenant je veux faire pareil avec toi. » le Serpentard le regarda de ses yeux vitreux et Harry y vit la douleur. Bien qu'il ait vécu cela lui aussi il se dit que ça faisait sûrement plus mal d'être battu par son père que par son oncle par alliance.  
  
« Merci. » Harry lui sourit.  
  
Draco lui rendit son sourire. Il se leva ensuite pour aller chercher la lotion sur le comptoir de la salle de bain et revint s'asseoir sur le lit. Le brun enleva son chandail et se mit dos à son amant. Une fois que cela fut fait, Harry remercia le blond, remit son chandail, et se dirigea de nouveau vers la chambre de bain, mais, encore une fois, il fut ralenti dans son élan par des coups cognés à la porte. Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. La personne qui se tenait dans l'encadrement était la dernière à laquelle il aurait pu penser venir ici.  
  
« Professeur Dumbledore ? »  
  
Le vieil homme avait l'air fâché et Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi.  
  
« M.Potter ! Je croyais vous avoir dit de ne pas quitter les Dursley ! Voldemort aurait très bien pu réussir son attaque d'hier !»  
  
Harry resta abasourdi devant cette remarque furieuse venant du directeur de Poudlard. Devant le silence de Harry, Dumbledore se calma un peu et demanda :  
  
« Mais que faites vous ici, Bon sang ! »  
  
« Je.....euh...je...je » Harry ne savait que dire ; la vérité ou un mensonge. Il devait se décider vite car Albus Dumbledore s'impatientait. Un coup d'œil vers son amant le décida à parler :  
  
« Je suis parti d'ici parce que je ne pouvais plus supporter de rester chez les Dursleys. »  
  
C'était la vérité, mais pas toute la vérité.  
  
Le directeur le regarda d'un air dubitatif. Finalement, il prit la parole :  
  
« Vous l'avez bien endurer pendant dix-sept ans, pourquoi ne pas l'endurer durant encore quelques mois ? »  
  
Le Gryffondor hésita, et finit par lui dire :  
  
« Parce que mon oncle me....me bat depuis l'été passé. »  
  
La petite hésitation de Harry fit croire au directeur qu'il venait d'inventer ça.  
  
« Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu puisses un jour dire une chose pareil de la personne qui t'héberge et te nourrit depuis 16 ans ! »  
  
Harry n'arrive pas à y croire. Il vient de révéler ce qu'il n'a dit qu'à une personne et Dumbledore ne le croit pas.  
  
« C'est la vérité ! » Draco venait de parler pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée du directeur.  
  
« M. Malefoy, je vous prie de ne pas vous mêler d'affaires d'autrui. »  
  
« Mais.... »  
  
« Ça suffit ! Je vais reconduire Harry chez son oncle et sa tante. Fais tes bagages.»  
  
Mais Harry ne bouge pas, il évalue la situation.  
  
Pourquoi agit-il ainsi ? Ce n'est pas le Dumbledore que je connais. Pourtant il a le même regard, les même lunettes, mais ce n'est pas lui...Comment est-ce possible ?   
  
Albus Dumbledore perd patience et d'un coup de baguette les bagages de Harry sont prêts et prend ce dernier par le bras et transplane vers Privet Drive sans autre cérémonie.  
  
Ce ne fut qu'arriver dans le salon des Dursley qu'Harry se rendit compte de ce qu'il se passait. Il se retourna pour faire entendre raison au directeur, mais se retrouva plutôt devant un vide. Il regarda machinalement vers la fenêtre et vit que l'auto des Dursley n 'était pas dans la cour. Le Gryffondor relâcha le souffle qu'il avait inconsciemment retenu et se dirigea immédiatement vers sa chambre pour s'y enfermer. Une fois la porte claquée, il s'effondra sur son lit, ferma les yeux et pria pour que tout ce qui venait de se passer était simplement un cauchemar et qu'il se réveillerait dans les de son Draco, mais malheureusement il était réellement de retour chez les Dursley. Il sursauta quand il entendit la porte de l'entrée claquer et l'oncle Vernon parler.  
  
Et voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre et j'aimerais ça savoir vos opinions sur ce chapitre E.M. 


	10. Note de l'auteur

Bonjour tout le monde !!!  
  
Je vais commencer en vous rassurant : Je n'arrête pas la fic !!!  
  
Bon voilà qui est fait, vous devez vous demander pourquoi je laisse une note ??  
  
Eh bien pour deux raisons :  
  
La première, eh bien je n'ai plus d'inspiration depuis un bout de temps !! Donc je vais prendre une pose pour voir où j'en suis rendu dans cette fic, mais ne vous en faites pas je ne l'arrêterai pas !!  
  
La deuxième raison maintenant, je pars à Québec le mercredi 28 juillet (eh oui demain) et je reviens le dimanche ou lundi suivant. Je vais essayer de trouver des idées pendant ce laps de temps et je vous ferai signe quand j'aurai retrouvé de l'inspiration en vous envoyant le chapitre 10   
  
À la prochaine !! E.M. 


End file.
